the black rose
by pantherxii
Summary: Pantherxii,Rose, and Moonlight finds themselves in the strange art gallery to meet Mary and a guy just like her.


Before I you start reading I have a forum for this and this is the forum/Ib-rp/173183/ now please enjoy the story and before you start wandering about my oc he's usually always popping up in all of my stories and ideas and also in this story Ib escaped with Garry but somehow this alternate world is back to the way it was found With Mary back to normal.

Pantherxii was a troubled kid he had a abusive mother and a father that's always drunk and the two never cared about him, besides that part Pantherxii was slightly suicidal but never thought of putting himself out of his misery. Pantherxii is 6.8 feet tall with messy black hair with red eyes wearing black pants, and white ruffled shirt along with a skull ring on his right ring finger with slight pale skin with a few scars on his back and on his left hand with the wounds stitched up is sitting on his bed. Pantherxii picks up a brochure of the art gallery near his house that he only visited once but that was a year ago so the 17 year old stands up and walks over to a desk that has a black trench coat and a black fedora. Pantherxii goes into the trench coat's pocket and pulls out a few dollars and puts them back in the pocket and puts the trench coat and fedora on. Pantherxii leaves the house knowing that its 9:00 in the morning knowing that his father is asleep and his mother is at work and starts heading for the art gallery happy to know that he'll be away from his pain for a few hours. Pantherxii enters the art gallery to see a few other people besides him. Pantherxii enters a long hall with a big painting called the fabricated world, Pantherxii closes his eyes for a few seconds and opens his eyes to see the halls darker with all of the people gone. "Where is everyone?" Pantherxii asks while looking down a hall and walks down it to see a black rose with 17 petals on the floor with thrones on the bottom of the rose so he picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

A 10 year old girl with red hair that goes to her shoulder blades while being 5.9 feet tall wearing a grey dress with a orange outline wakes up on the floor next to a familiar blonde girl. "Oh you're awake." The girl says friendly "what happened and who are you?" The girl asks "dunno I found you here and I'm Mary." The blonde answers "ok, I'm Rose." The red haired girl greets while Mary helps Rose up while handing Rose a orange rose with 10 petals with Rose smiling slightly. "I found it near you while you were unconscious." Mary says also smiling and walks with Rose down a hall to see a few paintings missing off a wall with Rose examining the wall thinking something was here before. Rose looks up ahead to see a lady in red in it's frame crawling toward them with Rose running into another room with the door locking behind the two with Rose getting scared. Mary starts walking down the room to see a painting of what looks like six separate paintings of roses from a orange one, a black one with thorns, a white one, a pink one, a yellow one, and a green one. Rose also notices a portrait of her next to the portrait of the orange rose along with Pantherxii as a portrait along with a portrait of mary along with another portrait of a male blonde next to the yellow rose portrait, and three other portraits of other people. Rose turns around to see a portrait of Ib with a little table against the wall with a red rose in a vase on it on the right side of the door along on the left side is a portrait of Garry with a little table against the wall with a blue rose in a vase on the table.

In a wall with the walls bare of paintings is a guy with slight curly blonde hair that goes to the end of his neck with blue eyes and fair skin along with being 15 and 6.3 feet tall wearing a green jacket with a yellow rose in a front pocket, a white shirt and green pants is walking down a hall with a few paintings slightly backing away from him while he smirks at them. The blonde also known as Richard like his sister Mary is a strange person to be near since you would never know what would go through his head. Richard pulls his rose out of the pocket and sniffs it while walking down the hall and opens the door at the end of the hall to see the hall to the fabricated world painting to see people coming through and appears in front of Richard which starts dragging the people to different parts of the art gallery. Richard now carrying a girl by the name Moonlight which has long white hair that goes to the middle of her back being 16 years old along with almost pale skin, green eyes and 6.2 feet tall wearing a black shirt with a illustration of a wolf on it and blue pants with a white outline walks into what looks like a bedroom and lays Moonlight on a bed smiling at her. Moonlight wakes up in the bed to see no one in the room so she sits up while Richard enters the room with the same smile. "What's your name Ms?" Richard asks "I'm Moonlight." The girl answers "well Moonlight to be polite my name is Richard and it is a pleasure to meet you." Richard greets with a polite bow making Moonlight smile slightly while Richard sits next to her on the bed thinking of what to do next with Moonlight putting her hand in her pocket gripping a closed pocket knife in her hand. Richard chuckles while they hear pounding on the door so Richard stands up while a woman in red bursts through the door with Richard smirking and helping Moonlight up from the bed with the painting getting closer. Richard leads Moonlight out of the room with the painting chasing them so Moonlight gets her pocket knife out alerting how sneaky this girl is to hide a pocket knife and could've stabbed him without feeling guilty since they just met.

Well that's the end of the first chapter but the beginning of the story R&amp;R and give me any ideas you have


End file.
